This invention relates to an air supply system that serves to dissipate heat from an engine control module for a vehicle.
An air supply system provides clean air to engine cylinders of a vehicle. Such a system includes an intake opening that allows air to flow through a flow passage into a manifold, which then distributes air to the engine cylinders. Typically, a throttle valve controls the flow of air in the flow passage through the opening and closing of a throttle blade.
An engine control module controls the operation of the engine, including fuel injection, air fuel mixture, emissions, and other functions of the vehicle engine. Electronic components on the engine control module are susceptible to overheating. Accordingly, an engine control module is frequently mounted away from the heat of the vehicle engine. The location of the engine control module away from the engine, however, results in a long wire harness.
A need therefore exists to dissipate heat from the engine control module in closer proximity to the vehicle engine.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, the air supply system of the vehicle engine includes a flow body that allows for the flow of air through a flow passage to the vehicle engine. An aluminum support mounts the engine control module. This support is then placed in communication with cool air flowing through the flow passage. Heat is accordingly dissipated from the engine control modulo. Because of the proximity of the air supply system to the vehicle engine, the wire harness for the engine control module is consequently shortened.
Another embodiment of the invention mounts the engine control module onto a support inserted into the flow passage. This support mounts the throttle valve, which is in communication with air in the flow passage. Accordingly, the invention takes advantage of existing heat conductive components of the air supply system to dissipate heat from the engine control module. These throttle components include bearings, seals, and a throttle position sensor.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.